Books
by randomgirlrox
Summary: A new crossover! Come along as the 39 clues characters read In Too Deep they discover how hard it is to loose a parent. Greek gods are real, who new! A meeting between two worlds. Come and get a sneak peak of Percy Jacksons thoughts and read PJO!


**Books**

**Chap 1**

**I do not own the 39 clues or the Percy Jackson series,**

**Amy POV**

"Amy! Amy!"

"What dweeb!"I said "can't you let me sleep!"

"Nellie said breakfast is ready."

"Ugh" I moaned "fine leave the room and I'll be down in a few minutes." Dan left the room laughing like an idiot. I got ready for the day and went to the kitchen.

"Hey sleeping beauty, ready for breakfast."She asked. "After this we need to go to the grocery to pick up some spices for dinner. Then you can do whatever you do on Saturdays"

-Page break-

"Nellie hurry up, I'm bored and ninja turtles are on!" Dan said

"Yeah Nellie you've been here for an hour!"

"Fine kiddos lets go."

Dan POV

Ninja turtles are on! I kept thinking ninja turtles are on! All of a sudden I saw a shadow by really fast. There it was again. "Aahhhhhhhhhh!" I turned around and Amy and Nellie were gone. Then a big hand came and covered my mouth and pulled me back.

Page break

"No," I murmured "not Babe Ruth!"I was in the middle of one of my nightmares where Isabel rips up my baseball cards.

All of a sudden someone shook me awake. "What I didn't brake anything yet." My voice full of annoyance. Then I heard Amy's voice.

"Yeah not yet, dweeb" Amy said with a smirk

That got me awake. "Wow! Amy Cahill. Smirking_! _Wow she looks like Kabra!"

"Cut it out dweeb!" she exclaimed. I looked around we were in a room with everyone from the clue hunt. Just then Ian decided to wake up. "Did someone call me?" he asked.

The room had dark red walls, Gray carpet with the madrigal crest really big in the middle of the floor. The furniture was just four black leather couches and two matching lazy boy chairs.

"Wow where are we?" Ian asked.

"In the madrigal meeting room but I don't know why." Replied Amy who was slightly flushed.

**Amy P.O.V**

"Well hello, love. How are you?" he said, his voice smooth as butter.

"Don't call me l-love!" I yelled a little angry. He just smirked. When I yelled the rest of the Cahill members woke up.

"Yo, where are we dog?"Said international superstar Jonah wizard.

"At the madrigal base but I don't know why." Dan said obviously confused.

"Me neither" said Nellie.

Just than Uncle Fiske came in. "Hello fellow Cahill's and Percy Jackson and his friends." he started calmly.

Just then everyone noticed the 20 pairs of eyes staring at them silently. "Where are we?" a kid with sea green eyes and black hair said.

"How should I know, prissy?" A girl with stringy brown hair snarled.

"I am sorry to take you here against your will but there is something I need to show you." Fiske pulled out a book. This book is called In Too Deep; it has everything that happened in Australia during a thing called the clue hunt. We will fill you in on that later." he said to the Percy Jackson people. Then he glanced at Amy and Dan. Amy got it immediately.

"NO!" she yelped. Everyone in the room gazed at her curiously.

"What! Why not?" exclaimed Reagan.

"Can I talk to Dan privately please?" Amy said.

"Sure thing kiddos." Nellie replied looking worried.

Amy dragged Dan to the other room. As expected all the Cahill's ran and listened at the door.

"_-the book" Amy was saying_

"_It's a book what can it do?" Dan asked_

"_Look at it this way" Amy started "it has all our inner most thoughts. You might as well tell them everything. That I'm going to be the madrigal branch leader. That Saladin's better trained then both the kabras combined! Everything!_

"_I know but we well end up getting in trouble by Fiske if we refuse to read the book and maybe it will bring the family closer together!" he said excitedly._

"_Fine let's go to the other room." Amy sighed._

Everyone listening to their conversation scrambled to their seats. All except Nellie looked at each other incredibly.

Amy walked in followed by Dan. "I can't believe I'm saying this" Dan said "but let's read the book."

"Hold on we have to explain the things about the clue hunt to them" Sinead Starling said.

"Oh," Amy said shakily. "I'll start from the beginning. All right it all started in 1507 when Gideon Cahill invented something called the master serum. He was friends with a man called Damien vesper. He visited vesper the night he died."

"He was very old and weak, but the next time he visited he was strong, smart, clever, and sneaky." She glanced at everyone with said traits.

"Damien got suspicious because Gideon wouldn't tell him anything. That night he set a fire on Gideon's house. His four kids and wife escaped but not him. Earlier that day Gideon gave each of his kids, Tomas, Katherine, Jane, and Luke one part of the master serum. When Gideon died the siblings ran away.

"They all ran away not knowing that their mother was pregnant. Later when they had kids they formed into branches, the Tomas branch, Ekaterina branch, Lucian branch, and the Janus branch.

When Gideon's wife had her fifth baby alone they formed a branch called the madrigals. There ultimate priority was to get the branches back together as friends. I know it sounds like were all family but we are all like thirty times removed cousins.

"This is Ian Kabra his sister Natalie Kabra, Alistair Oh, the Starling triplets, the Holts, and Jonah Wizard. Um I don't want to tell the rest of the story" Amy said hesitantly.

"Sure thing kiddo" Nellie said. "When they were little someone set a fire at their house and killed their parents. Then their nasty aunt adopted them. They would get a new au-pair every week. The only things they got were food water an apartment and clothes every six months. The only person that cared for them was their grandmother."

"Hold on," a girl with red frizzy hair said. "What about them." She pointed to the other clue hunters.

"Well" Dan started "when we met at the family reunions all we got were put downs" he looked at the kabras, "being hurt physically," he looked at the Holts, "being hurt mentally" he looked at Jonah and the starlings. "And being totally ignored." He finished looking at Alistair.

"Wow" a girl said "that's sadder than our lives."

"What do you mean?" said Hamilton

"Well" she said "I guess it's time for us to tell our story. First of all I'm Annabeth. This is Percy, sally, Paul, Clarisse, Rachel, Connor, Travis, Thalia, nico, Grover, Tyson, Chris, Jason, Leo, piper, matt Sloan, juniper, and Nancy bobafit.

"And who are you?"Jonah asked

"We are demigods" said Percy

"Demi-whats!" every Cahill said.

"Has anyone ever taken Greek mythology class?"

Everyone nodded. "Well all that stuff is true. And I've saved the world three times."

"So have I!"Jason said

"What did you mean sadder than your live"

"Oh, well the Greek gods aren't allowed to give individual attention to anyone. That includes their children so we don't have one of our parents and usually the other parent turns into a crazy drunk mess after that so most of us run away to a place special for us and well you get it"

"Well let's start reading" Rachel said

Hamilton picked up the book and began reading.

**So do you like it love it TELL MEEEEEEEEEEEEE!**

**Do you see that button down there? R-E-V-I-E-W! Click it to get a free pound of gravy! Bye!**


End file.
